Eye Of The Beholder
by OublietteVII
Summary: LONG CreepyPasta. Inspired by 'Hypno's Lullaby'. A look into a possible story behind that notorious FireRed Pokedex entry...and just what exactly happened to the victim involved, with an aftermath nobody could have predicted. You're never safe, especially in your own mind. Features OCs. Modern day slant/interpretation to game universe?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Pokemon'/'Hypno's Lullaby'/any of the songs referenced here. All rights belong to Nintendo, the original writer, and the original artists/composers. I only own this story and the OCs involved. Thank you.  
**

**Eye Of The Beholder**

For as long as I can remember, I've had the same dream. Well, 'had' is a bit of a tame descriptor for it-'plagued by' is more accurate. Although I've never awoken in a cold sweat, or screaming, there's just something about the general air surrounding the memories whenever I look back on it. Even more so, it kept repeating itself, and I never had a cause for it...that alone was creepy. Why would a dream repeat unless your subconscious was trying to tell you something important?

The dream in and of itself wasn't anything remarkable...it would always start out with a brilliantly blue sky, and blurred scenery. Trees and buildings and the like. I could make out bodies as well-they never seemed to say anything, but they would interact around me in silence. I could even feel a hand above me, my own clinging to it tightly. From my perspective in the dreamscape, I would guess that I was a child. Perhaps I was out for a day in the community with my parent?

We walk a few steps, eventually stopping by a grey mass of figures. A crowd has gathered in one place, and I'm drawn into it. I can't tell what's going on, but it doesn't seem to be anything of major importance. The only changed detail is that now, I begin to hear murmuring and mumbling-apparently, the group of people I'm surrounded by is beginning to stir in the restrictions of the dream.

"It's okay. Go on, Hanako-chan." That's when I hear the first distinct voice. It's my mother. I can't see her face, but for whatever reason, she seems happy, and gives me a push forwards, through the assembled crowd. When I try to walk back towards her, I receive another nudge, this time in silence. My mother has said all she needs to, reassuring her child of their safety. Although I don't see or feel any real danger, I'm still hesitant as I make my way through the towering bodies. Yes, they're definitely all adults, and I have been reverted back into adolescence in my dream state.

That's when things get a bit weird. As I reach the front of the crowd, far away enough from my mother to be unable to even pick out where in the crowd I was standing before, I start to hear..._it_. At first, it seems like a rumbling, like an earthquake in slow motion or the growl of a larger Pokemon, or even something digging through the ground...but the further on I walk, I realize it's none of those things.

It's breathing. Heavy breathing, and rather shaky. The first thing that always comes to my mind is the image of someone who's terribly excited over something, and is having trouble keeping themselves in check.

As the breathing grows louder, a shadow creeps up in front of me, gradually enveloping my smaller figure until the sun and sky are blotted out completely. I look up, but it's too late, far too late. I've been separated from the crowds, missed whatever it was that was towering over me, and am surrounded by darkness. Pure darkness, that breathing, and then...

...ticking. The sound of ticking begins to echo in the shadows, soon drowning out the breathing. As I struggle to feel the ground beneath my feet, I see a faint flash of light in the distance. I follow it, thinking that salvation-in this case, my dream mother and the cloudless sky-lay within its grasp. The closer I get, the louder the ticking becomes. And I notice...that little speck of light never seems to get any bigger.

But it does move. Back and forth. Back and forth, in a steady swaying motion.

Like the pendulum of a clock.

Just as my hand is about to catch hold of that tiny dancing sphere, that's when I begin to come back to solidity. It's still pitch black, but at least I can feel something beneath me. Soon enough, I am able to determine the ground is hard, and rough. It scratches my skin. I seem to be on my back. But that's not the freakiest part.

I can't move. In any direction. I am also unable to lift my arms or legs. My limbs seem to be bound, making my body no better than a wooden plank. I try to squirm free of whatever restraints hold me, and at this point I can't tell if I'm still a child, or older once again. But the more I fight, the tighter the restraints become. They feel like rope.

And they hurt. Really badly.

"Why..." I find myself asking. I don't always speak in the dream. But I've had it enough times to be able to keep track of what actions I do or don't. This time around, I choose to speak. More often than not I speak, actually. Because deep down, I know...that in this darkness...

I am not alone.

Then, the garbled speech begins. It sounds low, and like someone is playing a movie backwards. It cuts out at certain places too, like a bad tape, or a glitchy radio reception...and the binds just get tighter and tighter. It's getting harder to breathe, and that little glowing ball comes back into focus...my only source of light.

"Please...it hurts..." I never get a reply to my queries, my feeble pleas. But I know that there's something watching me. Watching me struggle, watching me cough and gasp and fight to figure out where I am. Watching me focus on that little speck in the distance like a lifeline.

Maybe the person-or being watching me, is the one who restrained me like this. Maybe they're not. Maybe they're a hapless dream sprite, unable to save me from the fate of my subconscious. I start losing control of my senses. The only thing I register is the feeling of a hand, no hands, cupping my face. They're so cold...then the ground gives way...

And I wake up.

**…...**

"Hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm doing fine. Yes, I'm keeping up with my bills. And my studies. Yes, I've been pretty busy, that's why I haven't been calling as often."

It was midday in the realm of Kanto. The noon sun shone high overhead, illuminating the various scattered towns and cities with its warm rays. Along Vermillion's shores, the sea shone like a living aqua tapestry, the waves lapping at the piers lazily. It was a wonderful day for surfing.

In the city of Saffron, although it wasn't exactly filled with the delights of nature, the sunlight still managed to make a pretty picture, gleaming in reflections off the buildings. No wonder the place was known as "the shining, golden city of commerce", monetary gain notwithstanding. This was where one young woman lived.

"No, there haven't been any attacks or such out here, yet." A pause. "It was a joke Mom, relax. Team Rocket's been gone for so long already-I doubt they'd attack now, for any reason." Another pause. "Yes, I'm eating well. I buy groceries every few weeks from the local store. It's just a few blocks away from my apartment. Didn't I tell you this already?"

In one local apartment, on the fourth floor, was a small complex that belonged to a woman, with three Pokemon. Said creatures were milling about the rooms aimlessly, as their owner continued to converse on the floor with who appeared to be her mother over the phone.

"Yes, I'm still raising my Pokemon. That reminds me, how's Sena?" Another break in words. Ocean eyes flickered up, their gaze originally focused on the low wooden table below them, but now trained on the window across the way. Bangs in a shade of auburn fell forwards, and the girl blinked, shaking them away. They still shaded her eyes, giving them just a hint of hidden exhaustion, bags noticeable against a pale pallor. Other than that though, the girl seemed okay.

"Well, that's good. He's getting on a bit in years, so I worry about him. I'm glad he's still doing well." Another pause, this time to smooth out her skirt, which was long and covered her legs, folded neatly under her lap. "No, Mom, my Pokemon haven't been 'acting up'. I've had them for like, almost five years now. And you keep asking me this. Pokemon don't just attack for no reason, stop being so paranoid." More silence. "Yeah, I know...I wasn't the easiest kid to raise...but that's why Pokemon are so useful; they can help look out for me since I'm on my own now. They're not just pets, they're friends. Family. Just like you and Sena!"

A few more words were exchanged, before the girl finally said her goodbyes and hung up. Placing the cell phone on the table, she stood up and stretched, heading for the window to take a glimpse outside. After having lived in such a small town in the middle of the ocean for so long, it was always refreshing to awaken to the glorious cityscape of Saffron. Once again, she made a motion to brush her bangs away from her eyes. It didn't work, as always. She really needed a haircut, at least in front. The rest of her hair was short, but...

Twenty-two year old Nohara Hanako walked into the kitchen, a bit hungry after that conversation. Her mother was such a worrywart. She'd been living in this city for near to five years, and she still fretted about every little thing she did or said. Sure, Saffron was big, and it was far away from her birthplace, but...she wasn't a little girl anymore. She could take care of herself.

"Awoo?" She felt something furry brush against her leg. Looking down, Hanako came face to face with a Lillipup, its wide eyes staring up at her imploringly. She smiled. Seems she wasn't the only one with a grumbling stomach.

"Sorry, Fidget. Guess I forgot. Why don't you go call the others, and I'll get your bowls filled up, 'kay?" The puppy Pokemon yipped before bounding off through the small living room and down the short hallway. Hanako headed to the refrigerator.

Although she didn't usually eat in the mornings or afternoons, her Pokemon did. She wasn't about to deny them their nourishment. Humming to herself, Hanako set out to prepare their first meals of the day.

"Okay, so that's Fidget's bowl filled..." A few open cabinets and shaken boxes later, she placed down a second bowl on the counter. "And there's Lola's...now, I just gotta get Blue's food...oh, her dish is rather dirty. I should clean it."

As Hanako stood in front of the sink, humming and cleaning out the caked-on contents of her Nidoran female's food bowl, sunlight streaming in from the second window above the rushing faucet, her eyelids drooped slightly and she shook her head. Maybe...maybe she hadn't been entirely truthful with her mother earlier?

It wasn't that anything bad had happened, per se. Just...odd. Really, really odd. But she hadn't felt like revealing it to her mother-after all, she'd tried telling her about it once before. And it hadn't gone so well then. All her mother had done was brush it off as just the overactive imagination of a child with not enough outlets in her life for her emotions. So, believing her mother to have all the answers, Hanako had ignored it, all up until now.

Ever since she was a child, she'd had strange dreams. The same dream, over and over and over again. It would show up, every few weeks, same outcome. She'd been having it as long as she could remember, and as she'd grown older with no answers to show for it, she simply figured that it was just some sort of personal quirk. Something that was 'off' about her. Everyone always had at least one thing about them that would be considered weird by another, didn't they? Hers was repeated dreams.

But now, things weren't merely 'weird'...they were getting bizarre.

Within the last three months, her dreams had increased at an alarming frequency-now, every two to three days, she would see the same images, again and again. Sometimes, she would even wake up from the dream in the middle of the night...only to fall back asleep and witness the same images once more.

She had no possible clues as to what the dream could represent. As far as she could recall, she'd been having it before she'd been shuffled from her home and reunited with her mother alone, before the bullying had started. So it couldn't be some sort of PTSD type thing. She remembered reading about that in her psychology and sociology classes she'd taken that one year in high school. Bad memories of a traumatic event-couldn't be.

The dream wasn't exactly spooky, but it was becoming more disquieting the more it occurred, and the more she looked back at it. She never woke up in real terror, but she would clearly recall the sensations from her sleep: that feeling of being lost, and then the tightness around her body-the pain of being unable to move, of having the life practically squeezed from her. What was more...

She'd begun to speak up more in her dreams. But that wasn't the uncomfortable bit.

What was new was that something had started to speak back to her. And she had no idea what to make of it.

No, speaking wasn't the right term for it..._singing_ was more accurate.

By this point, the bowl was clean in her hands. But Hanako's attention was focused completely on that dream, the dream which she'd been visited by just that last night. That dream, with the melody that now lingered with her in the darkness. "...how did it go again?"

She bit her lower lip, deep in thought. "...little...little children..." Her brow furrowed; what was the rest of that line? She'd never heard anything like it before. How could she forget it so easily?

_"Little children, you were not clever_

Now you'll stay with me...forever."

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Hanako's eyes went glassy, the vivid teal shade darkening as the dish slipped from her grasp and fell in the sink with a clatter. She was staring straight ahead, but in a fog. She couldn't hear anything, feel anything, see anything. It was as if the scenery was not registering with her senses. And, there was...a funny feeling in her head. It didn't hurt, but it felt...occupied, as though there were another there.

_"Hanako...is that you, Hanako?"_ Such a strange voice...Hanako was certain she'd never heard it before. She would remember a voice like that. So then why, why, why did it seem so familiar?

"Who...who are you?" Her head tilted, a reflexive action of her questioning. It was like her head was filled with static.

_"...be...be with me..."_ Now the words were coming in and out of focus, a signal she couldn't quite reach. She could feel the strain as she desperately tried to hold on to that voice, so soothing and alluring, creepy and imploring. Then, a flash from the corner of her eye. She looked down.

To the side of the sink, resting in the dish rack, was a shiny butcher knife. She'd used it to chop vegetables the night before. The sunlight glinted off the blade. That sparkle...it reminded her of...

As if on instinct, she reached out, her hand clasping around the wooden handle. She pulled it out, unsure why she was doing so, but unable to let it go. That voice was in her head again, louder though still unbalanced in its clarity. _"Lift..."_

Slowly, Hanako raised her right arm. The sleeve on her baggy sweater fell back, exposing the smooth skin just below the back of her wrist-one of the only such places that remained. She brought the blade closer.

_No, no, no, no, no, __**NO**__! What are you doing?!_ Hanako's conscience was screaming, but she couldn't hear. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural, this wasn't being done of her own free will! Her body would not respond, simply pressing the metal into her flesh.

_"...pull...it...for me...be with me...stay with me..."_ The voice seemed so eager, as scratchy as the signal was. Hanako's conscience was shouting herself raw for all the world was worth, but it was as if her mind had been figuratively lobotomized from her body. None of her limbs would respond, aside from the one holding the blade. Heck, she could barely even feel her body anymore; maybe she'd fallen asleep at the sink!

_Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up PLEASE! This isn't you! This isn't-_

"Nido?" The sudden cry startled Hanako, breaking whatever spell she had been under. As soon as it had started, it was finished; the knife fell into the sink, and she found herself standing once more, in the kitchen, drenched in sunlight. She was starting to sweat. Around her legs were three Pokemon, obviously curious as to why their owner had been standing in place with their feed bowls still on the counter top.

"Sorry..." The girl shook her head quickly, trying to get the previous images out of her head. What had just happened? Had she really been about to do what she thought? It was a horrifying idea.

_It's been...so many years, and I...I just lost control. It wasn't even that I wanted to...no, something was commanding me to. And I couldn't...I couldn't say no..._

Filling up her Nidoran Blue's bowl with fresh food-she didn't dare to replace the cutlery in the sink on the dish rack-she placed all three bowls on the floor, and then went to go sit at the table in the living room again. Her cell phone was still where she'd left it, and for a fleeting moment, Hanako was tempted to pick it up and call her mother, tell her exactly what had just happened, get her view on things. Knowing how much she fussed, she'd probably demand that she move back in with her as soon as possible. The thought did not really appeal to Hanako, and that was what kept her from dialing the number.

She was an adult now. She didn't need others watching over her all the time. Whatever was going on, she'd find a solution. She would.

Hanako shut her aqua eyes. She hadn't been getting peaceful sleep, thanks to that dream. Her mind had been working in overtime. Maybe...maybe that _other_ her had reared its ugly head, in her time of weakness...? Or perhaps it had simply been another dream? A waking dream? A daydream?

No...she knew she'd picked up the knife, at least. But after that...could it be? Was it possible?

"Ugh. I don't know..." Slumping down with her head against the wood, which wasn't as cool as it usually was thanks to the noonday sun, Hanako looked at her front door from a crooked side view. When was the last time someone else had walked through that entryway?

She smiled to herself then. _Maybe I don't need a guardian, but...I could always use some company. Human company,_ she added on, remembering her Pokemon pals. Sitting up, she turned her attention back to her phone.

There was at least one contact in there. She could call or text her, see if she felt like hanging out for a day. Yeah. That sounded like a good idea.

So, picking up the plastic device in her hand, Hanako set to work.

**…...**

"Oh, wow! That was a lot of fun! I can't believe we bought so much!"

"Yeah, or ate so much, either! Celadon sure has some good restaurants, though..."

"Ha ha, I forgot about that! I've never seen you wolf down so much chow, skinny girl!"

"Eheh...maybe my Pokemon are rubbing off on me."

It was a new day in Saffron, nearing sunset, and the shadows were beginning to stretch across the city. At her apartment, Mei stood in the doorway along with her friend, Kobayakawa Misae. Both girls held multiple shopping bags in their arms. Placing them down against the wall near the door, they headed for the table in the middle of the room. Misae plopped down in front of it, and let out a loud sigh.

"Phew, I'm so tired! And thirsty! Hanako-chan, do you have anything to drink?" Misae was the same age as Hanako, and went to the same college. Her long dark brown hair fell behind her, nearly touching the floor as she leaned back and gave her friend a sheepish smile. Unlike Hanako, Misae was outgoing and strong-willed. She also had a good heart, while being a bit goofy in nature. They had quite a few classes together, and were eventually drawn to each other by their love of art and Pokemon.

Well, Misae was an artist, at least. She made beautiful Pokemon portraits. Hanako, on the other hand, liked cartoons. But she considered herself simply a doodler.

The auburn-haired girl smiled at her. "Of course. I'll bring us some juice. Just let me get my 'Mons set up." Letting her three friends out of their Poke Balls, she headed for the kitchen. "Why don't you let out Ripley and Otep, too? You know the trio would love to play with them."

"Alright, I'll do that!" Misae had two Pokemon of her own, a Bulbasaur named Ripley-after that one character from those alien based movies the girl loved so, and had gotten Hanako hooked on following a viewing-and her Pikachu, which she'd named after a favorite music artist. Hanako had always found her friend's naming tendencies far more creative than her own.

"Bulba, bulba! Saur!" The green bulbed dino-esque Pokemon happily bumped into Blue, her Nidoran. She was the only one who could get away with this, seeing as they were both poison type. Otep still gave off a verbal greeting though, before turning her attention to the other 'Mons in Hanako's party. It had been a while since they had all played together.

"Here you go." Setting down two glasses of juice, Hanako took her spot beside her friend on the floor, while the Pokemon chased each other and wrestled upon the wood. Misae took a long sip, then looked to the far left corner, past the window. "When was the last time you turned on your TV, girl? Don't you wanna be in touch with the rest of the world?"

Hanako could only blush and shrug her shoulders. Teasingly nudging her friend in the ribs, the brunette stood up to fetch the remote. She was the closest friend Hanako had, and thus knew where the controller was, having been over enough times to remember. Sitting back down beside her pal, she turned on the box.

"Mm...no, no...nope, not watching that, yuck!" After a few more channel flips, Misae settled on one of the local news stations, in particular because of the picture that flashed on the screen. It was of a little girl, with light brown hair tied into two pigtails, and grey eyes. She was smiling, clad in a jumper dress with a white t-shirt that had puffy sleeves, arms wrapped around a Jigglypuff. Obviously, she was a happy child.

"...there are still no leads in the missing person case of seven year old Arisawa Naoko. Her parents say that she'd been in front of the house, playing with the family Pokemon. They went inside for but a moment, when a cry was heard. They came outside, to find the child gone, and the Pokemon in a state of seemingly fright-induced paralysis. There were no witnesses to the crime. The parents say that it wasn't the child's voice they heard, but the Pokemon's, which makes police suspect that the girl was taken by someone she knew..."

Misae scowled at the story, shaking her head. "Jeez, that took place just a couple of blocks away from where I live. I remember that family, the little girl wanted to say hi to Otep once, when I was on my way to school. I feel so awful for them." Hanako could only nod in response. "You've gotta be really sick in the head to kidnap a child."

_Kidnap...a child..._Hanako pondered this thought to herself. Recently in Saffron, it seemed that every other story was about a child who'd gone missing. She remembered that before, the reports been scattered, from one town to the next, but now they seemed entirely concentrated in her city. That was a disturbing thought. "Hey, Misae...have you noticed that more and more children have been going missing around here?"

"Huh?" Her friend blinked, apparently never having thought about this before. Perhaps Mei was off in her speculations? Then, Misae's blue eyes widened.

"No, you're right! Before this case, there was...that one boy, and then...the little girl before that, then another boy, and the twins, and then that other girl..."

She shivered. "I don't wanna think about it-a serial child abductor? Hiding out in the city? Creepy. I don't envy parents at all. Makes me wonder how I managed to make it this far!" She laughed, but it was laced with uneasiness.

"Saur?" The Pokemon seemed to have noticed the tension among the two women. Ripley had come over, rubbing her head against Misae's arm. Smiling, she scratched the creature behind her short ears. Otep was looking up at her, tail twitching as Misae extended her other hand to pet her. Hanako's own Pokemon had gathered around her, Fidget tugging at her shirt with his teeth. "Growf! Pup!"

"Do you think...it could be a Pokemon?" The question had left her lips before Hanako had even had a chance to register the idea in her mind. She had no knowledge as to where it had come from, and it wasn't like her to blurt things out randomly. Misae looked at her in shock.

"No way! Wild Pokemon can be dangerous, but whoever heard of one just waltzing into a city and yanking up a kid?! I don't think I'd ever want to meet the Pokemon that had enough going on in its head to come to such a conclusion, frankly. Pokemon aren't evil." She looked away then.

"Yeah, you're right...it was a stupid thought, forgive me..." Misae's answer, while it made sense, didn't serve to reassure her, though. Still not knowing why she had asked what she did, and now forced to deal with the thought of a Pokemon sentient enough to know the difference between good and evil, without any influence...and deliberately choosing to cause mayhem. That was scary. Pokemon were way stronger than humans, for one thing. A Pokemon choosing to go against a human could easily overpower it, in quite a few cases.

_And...and then what?_

Hanako didn't want to finish that thought. Instead, she picked up her Skitty, Lola, and cuddled her tightly, trying to quell the fresh outburst of shakes that had begun to wrack her thin frame.

**…...**

Blue sky. So much blue sky. It went on forever, an endless canvas of blue. It was like a second ocean, painted and perfectly poised overhead, unmoving. Not a single cloud marred its surface.

Footsteps. Tiny, light footsteps, skipping along the ground, a hand swinging above. A smile, wide and bright, just like the day. Aqua eyes, shining out from a mop of light red-brown hair.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away,

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children, the time's come to play,

In my garden of shadows..."

That song. She remembered that song, just barely. It was played as a lullaby-a lullaby, of all things, that she had heard as a child. She didn't know most of the lyrics though, only that first bit. What a song to be singing to oneself on such a beautiful day as this!

People were passing her by, but she had no eye for the strangers, or the occasional Pokemon she caught a glimpse of. All she cared for was the one guiding her above, her mother. The one who's hand she held so tightly. Nothing in the world could have broken the grip she had upon it...well, aside from her mother herself.

They'd stopped at a small gathering of people. She was too tiny to really tell what was going on, but it seemed as though someone were putting on a performance. Wait, how did she know it was a performance? She looked up at her mother, questioning why they were watching this. Weren't they on their way home? They had finished their errands for the day, and it was time for lunch...

"Any volunteers? Come on now, don't be shy! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" This was new. No one else, save for her mother and that strange being, had ever talked in her dream. The line made her skin crawl though, and she couldn't explain why.

"Here! Over here!" That was new too, or at least the words were. But it was her very own mother, calling the attention of...whoever that other voice was coming from. And that was when she felt that familiar push. She was being pushed forwards.

_No...no, it can't be...!_ Was her own mother...volunteering her, for something she didn't even understand?! Even as a child, Hanako had known instinctively that she hated being in the spotlight. And this dream was only helping to solidify that fact. She tried to protest, tried to run back, but the crowd was beginning to distort. The only way she could go was forwards. Towards that...performance. Show. Entertainment. Whatever. She didn't like this dream on the best of nights, and now seeing as it was becoming uncomfortably specific, she was really not looking forward to the eventual ending.

But she also knew she couldn't wake up until it was over. So, with slow, trembling footsteps, she made her way up. Closer and closer, until...

The breathing. It overtook her, practically crashing over her with the resulting shadow, dragging her down, down, down...down to that hard ground.

But this time, it was different. There was no light, and Hanako felt it-she had landed on her hands and knees. For the very first time, she wasn't bound! Excitement shot through her as she quickly tried to figure out which direction to go-and gasped.

Standing before her was a new figure, one who had never shown up in her dreams before, ever, and had no reason to. She'd never even met this figure in real life. But she knew her well enough. After all, it was all over the news.

The girl before her was none other than Arisawa Naoko.

She looked just like the pictures, aside from the outfit and missing Pokemon...and her face. The expression etched into her features was one of the deepest sadness, a sadness that couldn't have, shouldn't have been known to such a young soul. The sight tugged at Hanako's heart, and she took a step towards her.

"You know his call too, don't you?" The words startled her. She'd never heard this child talk before, and yet, here was her voice, talking to her as if they'd known each other forever. What did she mean, "his call"? Who was "he"? As if reading her mind, Naoko continued on.

"He wants you, you know...he's always wanted you. The rest of us are not good enough for him. Never good enough..." She took a step back.

"And it's been so long...so very, very long. He's been so lonely. So awfully lonely..." Another step back. With every word, every movement, Hanako's heart raced faster and faster. She didn't even know if she was still breathing anymore! Naoko looked so small and pitiful, like the shadows were going to swallow her whole any minute. She seemed about ready to cry...yet her voice never cracked or wavered, and not a single tear fell down her cheeks.

"He wants to know why...why have you forgotten? Why have you forgotten him?" One more step back. And then one more.

"It won't stop, you know. Not until you find him. One by one, they'll all follow him...and they will all fall...all of us will..." Now Naoko's head was lowered, and Hanako couldn't see her face. Was the child attempting to hide her sorrow?

"But maybe...you'll remember...and then...and then...he won't need us anymore. All he'll need...is you."

Naoko looked up then, and Hanako had to keep from screaming-right before her very eyes, Naoko began to levitate. But that wasn't the scary part.

Her eyes. Those soulful grey eyes were gone, completely carved out. The blood ran down the child's face, as she continued to float in the air.

Then, the vines appeared. Or were they...no, they were ropes! They swarmed the little girl's body, binding her up tight from head to toe. It, coupled with the bleeding sockets, made Hanako feel nauseated, ready to burst into tears. In a sick and extreme way, it was as if this poor little child was receiving the fate she usually took in this dream. The ropes continued to tighten, even though the girl did not fight.

"Will...you...follow...him?" Hanako could hear the sound of crunching bones. What was this rope made of, anyway?! How could they possibly stretch so tightly? The color was draining from the child's face, being replaced with a blue tint as the binds tightened around her neck.

It wasn't until she heard a fatal snap, and saw the child's body fall to the ground with a heavy thud. That was when the light flashed, and Mei woke up sweating.

Her dream had just taken a turn for the worse.

**…...**

"What?! So...wait, wait, wait. Back up, am I hearing this right?"

It was a new day-two days later, to be exact. Hanako hadn't been sleeping during this time, out of nerves. And it was on the third day, that she cracked and called someone: Misae. She didn't want to send her mother into a panic and be ordered home like a little girl, she wanted answers and clarity! So in the end, she wound up calling her closest and dearest human friend.

The girl had been half-asleep when she'd rung her, seeing as they had no classes that day and she could sleep in. But she'd perked up immediately when she heard that it was "an emergency." Hanako was never one to call in sick or ask for help, so this was obviously something serious. Not thirty minutes later, the brunette had stood on her doorstep, bike parked below. Her hair was messily sticking out from under her white hat brim, and her feet were jammed hurriedly into a beat up pair of sneakers. Hanako had brewed them both a cup of coffee, and then proceeded to tell her tale.

"So, let me get this straight...you've been having the same dream for like, ever, and recently it's been happening more, and interfering with your actions, and then, after you saw that news report on Arisawa-san, you had that new dream...am I getting this correct?" Misae proceeded to take a slow sip of lukewarm coffee.

Hanako nodded. She'd told Misae everything about herself awhile after they met...when she'd felt that she could truly trust her. She'd told her about her sins and her lows and her pathetic excuse for a childhood, a life...but she'd never shared the dream. This was the first time she was divulging the information to anyone, since the failed attempt with her mother.

Misae had never judged her or what she came from. All she cared about was the girl who stood before her, a girl who shared the same interests and had a good heart and a gentle nature and was always sharing her food with her, even though she really needed to eat more. Hanako was her friend. She would at least listen to her entire story before making any decisions.

"Hanako..." The girl could not place the look on her blue-eyed companion's face, it was one she'd never seen before. Of...anger and fear? She looked up at Hanako, and grabbed a hold of her shoulders tightly.

"Okay, you may think I'm crazy for even suggesting this, so bear with me." She took a deep breath. "But...what if...what if what you saw in your new dream was like...a premonition?"

Hanako blinked, swallowing quietly. "A p-premonition?"

"Yeah, like...I don't know, you got a glimpse of the kil-kidnapper's lair, and Arisawa-san? Maybe the news report triggered something in you...maybe you're psychic!" Misae's face lit up. "This could be big!"

"But..." Hanako was still confused. Misae looked at her questioningly, brushing a stray hair from her eyes. "What? What is it? I know it's not the best theory, but..."

"No, it's just that...she was talking to me, Misae. Like she knew me. And like...like she knew my dreams. More than I did, even. She knew who's hiding in my dreams. But I've never even talked to her! I never even saw her until that news report!" She clutched at her head, letting out an anguished wail. Misae was alarmed. Whatever was going on, it wasn't a game. Hanako was really suffering.

"That dream...that horrible, horrible dream...! Ngh!" By this point, Misae had both arms wrapped around her friend, and was holding her close. What else could she do in a moment like this?

"Bulba, bulba!" Again, the brunette had brought her Pokemon, and the cluster of 'Mons were now surrounding the girls, chattering worriedly.

"Pika, pika-pii?!"

"Lilli! Puuup!"

"Nido, nido?"

"Skitty! Skiii!"

"It's okay, guys...it'll be okay..." Misae could only try to reassure them, as she comforted her broken seeming friend.

Five years. It had been five years since she'd first met the girl, after she'd moved into the city to be closer to the local college. She found out that she was a transplant too, from an island outside of the main map of Kanto, but still somewhat considered a part of the area. She had wondered to herself many times what it would be like, to grow up surrounded by all that water, and so far away from the mainland.

She also knew that Hanako had been quite close with her mother as a youth-it must've eaten her up inside to be so far away from her. Even though she complained about how protective the woman was, not wanting her to move out here to Saffron, in the big city. But despite all she'd been through growing up, Hanako was an adult, and could make her own decisions. And she'd chosen to make a new life for herself.

For all the things the girl had been through, she was tough. Misae had been through the usual scrapes-going out adventuring with the family 'Mon when she was supposed to be napping or studying. She'd fallen off her bike a few times. She'd even been chased by wild Pokemon, and had to deal with the occasional schoolyard heckler. Through it all though, she'd had the safety and security of a loving family.

During the first part of her life, Hanako hadn't had much of that.

_Darn it! What on Earth could be causing this?!_ Misae was desperate to find a solution, but all she kept coming back to were the brick walls that blocked the way in her theory. How was the specter of a missing girl able to communicate to her friend through a very personal dream that had spent its entire life on repeat, like a lost memory?

_Memory...memory..._Misae's eyes widened. It was a long shot, very long. But she had to try it.

"Hanako...?" She said slowly, gently pulling her friend back to look at her. The Pokemon around them were just as curious to know her inquiry, as Hanako looked up with watery eyes, but dry cheeks. "Y-Yeah?"

"Forgive me, this may seem like a really random question, but...what's your first earliest memory?" Mentally, Misae hoped that she didn't come across as being stupid or insensitive.

"My earliest...memory?" Hanako tilted her head, apparently in thought. It was a habit of hers, Misae had come to notice. "Umm..." She bit at her lower lip. Another habit.

"Pup?" Lillipup stood on its hind legs in Hanako's lap, trying to lick her face.

After a few moments more, she spoke. "...the dream. I remember that blasted dream...before anything else in my life." She was trembling violently. Misae had a feeling now that her new theory might've been more on the money than she'd first guessed. She pressed ahead.

"That's...pretty significant, hon." A pause. "Have you ever thought, that maybe...that 'dream' you keep having, could be...well...a repressed memory?"

Hanako could feel her world shaking at the mention of this. The dream...it repeated itself often enough to be a flashback, but simply because of the otherworldly nature of it, she'd brushed it off as any sort of real event. But, if it was a memory...was it good? Or bad? From what she'd seen so far, she was willing to bet on the latter.

_But that means..._And now she was brought back to that old concept that she thought couldn't exist. The idea that somehow, something really screwed up had happened in her past, and she'd blocked it out in the form of this dream. And now, it was a new trauma. Or old, depending on how you looked at it.

A trauma that needed to be extinguished.

"So...it's about something that happened...when I was little, before any of my other memories..." Well. That didn't give her anything to go on. Misae was looking towards the TV.

"Did you ever tell your mom about this? The dream, I mean. You said she was in it, right?"

Hanako sighed. "I tried, once. When I was a girl. She just shrugged it off and told me I was just being silly. Then she changed the subject. I never tried again, nor did I tell anyone else. Until you." Misae seemed to be contemplating something to herself.

"Well...if this _is_ a memory, and your mom is in it, that means she was there when the original event took place." Hanako felt her heart skip. "Which means...she'd _definitely_ know about what happened." Misae's blue eyes were cool and steady. "I know it didn't go so well before, but...Hanako, you gotta try asking her again."

The girl felt it in that moment, that sensation she hadn't had in so long: anxiety. It wound its way around her heart, inside her chest, like a ribbony snake. It squeezed tightly, and refused to let go. It hurt. She could barely breathe. All she could see was her past, on repeat. The words she'd heard in her head, spoken at one point or another by other children and family members.

_Weirdo. Freak. Always causing trouble. Burden. Psycho. There's something wrong with her..._

She shook her head. "N-No! I can't!" She looked at Misae, a pleading look in her eyes.

"There...there will always, always be that chance, no matter who else believes me...that she _won't_. And I can't handle that. I can't handle bringing back _those_ days. That fear." She rested her head against Misae's chest. "Until I know...for sure, that it's not just some trick, or me being crazy...I can't ask her. I can't tell her. I can't." She shut her aqua eyes tightly, and forced back the tears. "Isn't there...isn't there any other way we could f-figure this out?"

Misae huffed. Her friend was denying the simplest answer to their current dilemma because of a deep-seated emotional issue and not being good enough, in her eyes. Yes, it was frustrating. But she wasn't about to order Hanako to toughen up, just to solve one mystery. No matter how scary it may be. She'd just have to find another way around.

"Alright, alright...okay, I got it. What was the name of the island you were on again?" Hanako wiped the corner of her eye with her sweater sleeve. "Um, T-Three Island." Misae nodded.

"How about this, then: I'll go look up info about the island and its history within the last twenty years online. There should be records if I look hard enough. And you try and think back on all the time you were living there. See if you can remember something, _anything_ that may relate to the dream. Does that work?"

"Yeah!" Now Hanako felt optimistic. This plan could work. It would! And then, they'd get their answers, once and for all. And Hanako might not even have to bother her mother with any of this! Wouldn't it be great if things worked out so easily?

"'Kay then, I'm off." Misae stood up, recalling her Pokemon into their Poke Balls and heading for the door. When she was set on doing something, nothing would deter her from it. And right now, she wanted to help her friend. Hanako got up, and followed her. "Misae, wait!"

"Yeah, what is it-"

She was cut off as a pair of arms were flung around her, gripping her tightly. She was surprised at the amount of force behind the gesture; Hanako was stronger than she looked. She returned the embrace, though she was curious as to what had triggered it the sudden contact.

"Thank you..." came Hanako's faint voice, face buried in her shoulder. Misae smiled, and reached up to stroke her friend's short locks. "For everything..."

"Hey, no problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

In a minute or two she was gone, and it was just Hanako and her Pokemon. She knew that no thoughts would come to her if she just sat around and waited, so she decided to do some housework. Grabbing the necessary supplies with her Pokemon in tow, she prepared to busy herself with regular chores.

Oh, what she didn't know...

**…...**

"Hmm...nope, nothing at all..."

It was around four o'clock, maybe even five in the morning, and Misae was still on the computer, looking for any relevant information. She'd found a few crime reports, some old photos, a few historical occurrences in the isles, but nothing that really seemed to fit or make sense. And she'd been brewing coffee like a maniac. A half-full mug sat beside her laptop on the table, its contents having gone cold a while ago.

"Jeez...who would've thought it'd be so hard to look up info for one dang island...?" She rubbed her blue eyes, knowing that she would have bags under them for sure later on. One night of disturbed sleep was enough to throw her out of whack.

She'd noticed that Hanako had had bags under her eyes for a long time, though, maybe even since they'd first met? She hadn't given it much mind before, but now, she wondered...could they have possibly been from that dreadful dream? It could be. Softly, she cursed for not having asked about it sooner, like a good friend should've.

_Should've, would've, could've._ At least she was doing something to fix it now.

"No, nuh-uh, no way...huh?" A link near the bottom of the forty-fourth page caught her attention. She'd been reading repeats of articles for the last twenty or so pages. This one was new; it appeared to come from a paper of some kind. And the headline was startling.

'KIDNAPPER POKEMON STILL FREE'

_Kidnapper Pokemon...that's harsh. Yikes._ Clicking on the link took Misae to a regular news webpage, and this article seemed to be logged in the archives. An old paper that had gone digital? Good, that meant it wasn't recent. In fact, it seemed to have happened around the time on the island when Hanako would've been...five? Yeah, just turned five a few months before. Intrigued, she read on.

"It has been exactly two months since the 'Kidnapper Pokemon' incident that shook up the relatively quiet Three Island community, as well as destroyed the career of a popular local artist." Getting warmer..."The account involved a Hypno, part of a street performance in the village, to disobey orders and abduct a child who had been hypnotized as part of the act."

_Whoa, wait a minute. A Hypno?_ Misae had seen one of those Pokemon before. What was so scary about them? In her experience, they were nothing more than mentally endowed clowns. "So far, there have been no leads in the case to track down the escaped Pokemon. As the original story stated, it ran into a cave with the kidnapped child, but was eventually found and the child safely retrieved. However, the Pokemon fled, and has been roaming around the island since. If you see it, do not attempt to engage it, as it is considered volatile and dangerous. Report it to the local authorities at..."

Misae paid no attention to the number and address at the bottom of the page. A new theory was beginning to form in her head...one that she didn't like. At all.

What if...what if...just _what if_...

...that little girl who had been kidnapped so many years ago on Three Island...was Hanako?

From the way she'd described the dream to Misae, the kidnap situation seemed quite plausible. For Arceus' sake, she'd mentioned _knowing_ that it was a performance she was being forced into in the last dream she'd had! That clinched the idea, in her mind.

_But what about...Arisawa-san?_ The one who had seemed to communicate with her? Misae thought about this for a few more moments.

If her first theory was frightening, it had nothing on this next one.

Perhaps...could it be possible, that...this Hypno was the one abducting all the children in the news? Because-because it had somehow followed Hanako to the mainland from the island, when she left?

One thing was clear: if this was the truth, then it was obviously on a mission. It had a target in its head.

It was after Hanako.

Misae had no idea why, she couldn't even begin to explain why a Pokemon, much less a trained one, would go and steal a child! Or why it had gotten attached to the girl. And then followed said child all the way across the sea...it couldn't swim, but it was a psychic type, it could easily manipulate someone into giving it a ride, it could've even hitched a ride on one of the many ships that came to its port. For some reason, this Pokemon...had latched onto her friend. For whatever purpose, it wanted her. Maybe it was looking for company, or it was simply deranged. It was intelligent, that much was clear. Scarily so.

And if something wasn't done, then Hanako would end up like those faceless children: missing. Lost. _Dead_. This last thought sent a violent shudder through Misae's body.

If they could stop it now though, get that Pokemon caught, then perhaps...the children might still be alive! Maybe, just maybe, that part of the dream had been exaggerated, and Naoko wasn't really deceased, she was captive in a cave somewhere. Or wherever that thing had holed itself up.

And Hanako wouldn't have to suffer the same fate. Misae wouldn't lose her.

_I have to get this to her! Now!_ She looked at the clock; it was nearly six am. Hanako would most likely still be sleeping, but it was okay! Misae woke up for her emergency, and she knew that Hanako would wake up for hers.

Or not. The phone rang straight through, eventually going to voicemail. Misae held back her curses, and instead left a clear message for her to find, via inbox and text: _I'm coming over! I've figured out the mystery of your dreams! Don't worry, it'll all be okay!_

Maybe this was the one night that Hanako wasn't being plagued with horrible nightmares. Misae would let her enjoy it. At least, until she reached her house. Then, it was wakey-wakey time. But it would be worth it. All worth it to save her friend.

Throwing her laptop into its matching side bag, with all the colorful buttons pinned to it, she hopped on her trusty bicycle and headed out. There wouldn't be too much traffic at this hour. She could make it there in record time!

…**...**

"Blue skies, smiling at me, Nothing but blue skies do I see."

It was another dazzlingly blue day, as Hanako's aqua eyes stared into the expanse above her. Nothing covered, nothing blotted out or marred the perfect surface. It was the purest blue she'd ever seen. Purer than water, than anything else in the world. No jewel could match the shade.

She was still skipping down the road, swinging to and from her mother's hand. Still paying no mind to the shapes around them. People were people, but Mommy was Mommy. And Hanako loved Mommy.

"Step right up! Come see the amazing act! You won't see tricks like this anywhere else!" That voice again. Another comment. As always, she found herself turned in the direction of the crowd. She was volunteered-she still didn't know for what, though-and once more, she found herself walking up towards where whatever it was lay.

The breathing and the darkness. The falling to the ground. And...

_I can move. I can move!_ Hanako jumped to her feet. This time, she would explore, and figure out where the heck she was supposed to be in this monstrous world! So far, all she saw was shadows. She placed her hands out in front of her, before reaching out to her sides.

Her right hand touched cool stone. It was a wall. Bingo!

Steadily, she began to make her way forwards, following the wall with her hand. There seemed to be nothing around her, aside from the stone and ground. She figured there must've been a wall to her left as well, just further away, to form the tunnel she was traveling along. But she would stick by the one she found, thank you very much.

She hadn't gotten very far though, when she suddenly tripped over something on the ground in front of her. It was a solid rock. Letting out a whimper at the stinging that graced her legs and palms and skull, she tried to sit up from the dirt, rubbing her forehead...

...and came face to face with a dead boy.

It was as if her heart had stopped beating; she couldn't let out a single sound to express the terror she was currently feeling.

How did she know he was dead?

Well, his eyes were missing, for one. Just like Naoko's had been in that other dream. And his skin reflected that same bluish pallor, like hers had after the ropes had begun to tighten. Hanako tried to scramble backwards, but was soon pressed up against the rock instead. The boy slowly rose to his feet.

"He calls for you...can you hear it? It's been a long time..." He took a step forwards, and then another. "We hear it." He waved a hand behind him, and Hanako was forced to drag her eyes over, to see what other horrors lay in store.

There, rising from the ground, were children. All of them were dead, missing their eyes and their skin so tinted with the blue hue of death. A few of them seemed broken, and when Hanako got a closer look she realized it was because their heads were hanging so awkwardly from their necks, or their torsos swung and swayed-they had both been snapped in half. They were like battered puppets...only far too real...

"We all hear it," said a little girl to the far left. She was clad in a flower print dress, with white ribbons in her hair. "He calls for you. But we _all_ hear it."

"He's just so lonely...so very lonely." Now a boy in a sweater and jeans was speaking to her. His sandy blond hair fell into his bloody eye sockets, stretching them out as one and making it appear as it there was a gash of a hole upon his face.

"We understand. We were all lonely, too." Another little girl.

"Nobody to play with. Only Pokemon. But Pokemon can't talk back. So lonely." A boy.

"And then, _he_ came here..._he_ found us, each and every one of us." Another boy.

"He could talk to us. He was so nice." More children, all clamoring to tell their piece of the tale, so eager for Hanako's attention. All young. All innocent.

All dead.

"All he wanted was one...just one, that one, who understood...he was so lonely..."

"But we were not good enough. Never good enough."

"He was calling, calling...for you. But you never answered. _They_ took you away from him." Now Naoko was at the front of the party, standing closest to Hanako. Even without her peaceful grey eyes, she still exuded that air of overwhelming grieving. As if...as if she pitied the girl before her...or pitied the fact that she hadn't been 'the one'.

"But now, he's close to you again...very close...and once you remember him, he'll stop chasing us. He'll never have any need for us, ever again." Now Naoko sounded dejected. "All he wants...is _you_."

Then, she began to creep closer towards Hanako, until her face was but an inch away. The young woman was horrified, as she was made to stare into the empty black holes upon the child's pale face. The blood dripped down her cheeks in dark jagged lines, giving her the image of an eyeless, cracked porcelain doll.

"Do you know what he did with my eyes? I don't need them anymore."

And then another child crept over, repeating the same phrase. And then another. And then another. And another. Soon, they were swarming Hanako, who was trying not to sob and scream and retch at being covered in dead and decaying children. Children who had been murdered by someone-or someTHING-who definitely had an unhealthy interest in her. Over and over again, she heard their cries.

"Do you know what he did with my eyes? I don't need them anymore."

"Do you know what he did with my eyes? I don't need them anymore."

"Do you know what he did with my eyes? I don't need them anymore."

"Do you know what he did with my eyes? I don't need them anymore."

The voices continued, rising to a fever pitch. Hanako thought her head would explode from the pressure, and the chanting! Desperately, she tried to find something else to focus on.

Only to lock eye sockets with Naoko, who was directly in front of her. Her nose was practically brushing Hanako's own.

"Do you know what he's going to do with _her_ eyes? _She_ won't need them anymore."

Hanako woke up in a flash of light, the strangled scream finally bursting forth from her lips.

**…...**

"Shoot! It's so dark...why aren't the streetlights working?! I didn't bring my flashlight, and since I'm not Gym Leader certified, none of my 'Mons know Flash, either..."

Pushing the pedals as fast as they would go, Misae was frantic to get to Hanako's apartment as soon as possible. Something didn't feel right about this morning...the sun was nowhere close to rising, and all the lights were out as well. She hadn't seen a single vehicle pass her by on her way up, but she was still on alert. Someone could easily miss her in these shadows-and she didn't want to end up as street pizza, no siree! She'd fallen off her bike enough times as a kid to know it wasn't a fun feeling.

"Come on..." The trip up seemed to be taking longer than usual. Was it because she was so petrified, scrambling to get to her friend's house in the dark of the early morning? Maybe when you're excited, time slows down instead of speeding up like you want it-_need_ it to.

"Ah?" In the distance, she heard the screech of tires. Someone had turned onto this street, at long last. But it was okay, she was just a few houses away from Hanako's place...just a little bit further...jeez, that car was getting louder...so much louder, in fact-wait, headlights!

"Shit!" Misae tried to swerve at the last moment. But it was no use. The metal body of the car made contact with the frame of her bike before the curse had fully slipped out. She felt the impact, felt the pain, the agony, felt her body go flying...everything was spinning...

A screech of tires and a crash pierced through Hanako's hearing as she sat up in bed, stock still. There was no mistaking it-someone had had an accident outside. She knew it was on her, being awake, to go check it out. Someone was probably injured, judging by the sound of the wreck. Sighing, she shook her head.

_What a way to start the day. Looks like I have another dream to tell Misae about, too...they're getting worse..._

As she left the room, Hanako took no notice of her blinking cell phone beside the bed.

**…...**

"No...no, how could...how could this happen?! Why?!"

It was now nighttime. Hanako was curled up on her bed, surrounded by her Pokemon. Her eyes were red and swollen, tears continuously trickling down from them. It had been so long...and she couldn't stop crying. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to stop crying.

When she'd stepped out from her apartment and looked over the railing, she hadn't been expecting to see what lay there waiting for her.

A sedan had driven up partially on the sidewalk, and the entire front of it was smashed in. Something had hit it pretty hard to leave a mark like that-or it had slammed into something with great force. Had it been speeding? A bit further away, in one of the few patches of dried grass in the city, was a mangled bicycle.

Hanako rushed down the stairs. Amazingly enough, no one else had come down after that report; she guessed it was a case of 'somebody else will do it' syndrome. She liked Saffron, really she did, but sometimes the big city could be so...apathetic, toward certain things.

"Urgh..." A figure staggered out from the drivers side of the car, bruised and bloody. He'd obviously hit his head pretty hard on the dashboard. "I...I dunno...what happened, one minute I was driving, and the next...I'm here, and...gah!" He fell to his knees, and Hanako rushed over to help.

"Oh, shoot! I left my cellphone inside!" But as she whirled around to look at the nearest house whose door she could knock on for extra assistance, she got a good look at the broken bicycle in the grass. Her eyes widened.

She recognized this bike. It was red. With a bell. And a busted basket, with...with...

Pikachu and Bulbasaur stickers on the front.

It was Misae's.

"No..." Hanako felt the color drain out of her face as she staggered over to it, not quite sure what to believe. As she stepped onto the pavement though, just before the grass, she heard it: the short, abrupt sound of choking.

And that was when she noticed the tree just a yard away, with the shadow hanging from its branches...

Hanako fell to her knees.

Misae was hanging among the leaves, her messenger bag caught in-between the branches, and the strap wrapped around her throat. Her limbs dangled limply, and Hanako knew, she knew in her broken heart-Misae was dead. Her best friend was dead.

Dead like the children.

"No...no..._no_!" Why? Why had this happened?! Obviously, Misae was on her way to see her, but then-this! And _why_!

Her brain wouldn't function right anymore. Hanako could only curl up on the ground and cry, cry until someone else came out and happened upon the scene. And oh, what a scene it was.

**…...**

Three months. Three months since Misae had died in that bizarre incident. Three months since Hanako had lost her only friend.

The first thing that had happened were that her Pokemon were given back to her family, basically being the only remaining living tribute to her. Hanako had thought to herself just briefly, what it would've been like to adopt the dear Bulbasaur and Pikachu into her home, since they'd been so close to her when the girl was alive. But she soon thought against it, not wanting to bring forth the notion of placing them in her family, only to find she couldn't give them all the care they needed. Especially after such a tragedy. Her decision would prove to be a wise one...

It had circulated all over the school, and soon the city, in such a short time-she hadn't expected Saffron to come together so closely. But she was receiving condolences left and right, from people who usually wouldn't have given her a second look. It was surprising, to say the least.

But none of it...not a single bit of it...could ease the pain in her heart. It couldn't bring Misae back to life.

What made it even worse was when she finally got around to checking her phone...and there were two messages on it from the deceased girl. She'd been on her way over with a breakthrough in her dream dilemma, when..._that_ happened. Now not only had she lost her best friend, but possibly the only link she'd had to solving the mystery.

Or...had she?

There was one other alternative...one that Hanako hadn't wanted to consider before. But now, she had no choice.

She had to ask her mother.

She hadn't even known how to tell her mother what had happened, but somehow she'd managed. Her mother had been terrified and grief stricken, and had demanded that Hanako give up her pursuits and move back with her. "It's not safe out there, Hanako! You're not safe! I can't protect you out there! Not even your Pokemon can keep you safe from things like that!"

"I don't need to be protected, Mother! I need answers, damn it!" That was the first time she'd yelled at her mother, much less sworn at her. They'd hung up shortly afterwards, and Hanako hadn't talked to her since. But enough was enough.

Whatever was haunting her dreams, it was powerful enough to bring about the death of her dearest friend. No way did Hanako believe that it was an accident. The driver even said he'd been on a completely different street before he came to at the scene of the crash. It was as if he were...being controlled. Possessed. To drive his car down the street with no lamps...

Just like the day she'd picked up the knife.

Hanako remembered what Misae had told her before. That if it was a suppressed memory, if her mom was in it, then her mom would know exactly what the event was. And now, it was time to get some answers.

She would unravel the riddle of her horrifying dreams. She would.

And get some justice and peace for Misae...and the others.

"Nido?" The blue Nidoran watched, along with the other two 'Mons, as Hanako picked up the phone and punched in the speed dial she knew by heart. Five. Her mom's number. It began to ring, and she held her breath. One ring...two rings...three...

The line clicked. "...hello?"

Hanako gulped. "Mom? It's...me." A sharp inhale. "How are you?"

There were a few seconds of silence. Then, Hanako's mother spoke. "I'm...doing well, as well as can be expected, I suppose." More silence. "How are you, sweetie?"

"The same." It was like a lead weight dropped through the formalities and pleasantries, shattering them instantly. "Mom...I need to ask you something. And I know it might hurt you, but I need you to tell me the truth." She bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "I've asked you this once before...and you denied everything. But now...now I _know_, without you telling me, that there's more. I've found it out on my own."

She was struggling to get the words out. It was like her tongue weighed a ton. "But, there are a few things...I still don't understand. And that's why I need you. I need you to help me. To figure it out." Her eyes began to brim with tears. She felt like a little girl again, asking her mother for help with some school assignment. But instead, she was asking her to help her pick up the pieces of her life.

One more time.

The other line was quiet for a good while. Finally, her mother spoke. "...alright. I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know. But, in exchange...you must come home. I think you'll understand why."

Hanako knew there'd be a 'but'. There always was. She had to think about it: leaving her classes, her apartment, the life she'd poured five years into out here...to return home to her mother, to live out the rest of her days on that simple island.

She thought about everything that had occurred out here. Finding her new place. Meeting her Pokemon. Starting classes at the college. Meeting Misae.

And then she remembered the dreams.

She remembered how they'd increased in frequency, how the images had changed, how more and more children went missing. How she was still so confused. And how she'd lost her only friend trying to solve the damned tangled mess of her past.

She swallowed hard, petting her Skitty to calm her nerves at what she was about to do. "Alright. I'll come home."

That was the beginning of the end.

**…...**

For the first time in ever, the sky was black. A twisted spiral of dark clouds and shadows stretched across the horizon. This was no brilliantly blue day where you could see forever. No, it was a bad day. An angry day. A sorrowful day. This was a day of pain.

And for once, Hanako knew what she was, and where she stood. She remained among the silent shadowy adults, an adult herself, her back turned to the crowds. No longer did she hold her mother's hand. In the still of the dream, a pale figure came up to her. Hanako didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

It was Misae.

"He got you, too...I'm sorry." This wasn't the first time Hanako had seen the girl in her dreams, since the murder. She no longer called it an accident. She called it as it truly was. And she always apologized, whenever this spectral visitor appeared. She didn't even know if this Misae understood, or cared, but at this point in the game, it was all she could do. Her carelessness, her uselessness had brought this wrath upon them.

Misae said nothing, at first. She waited until, at long last, Hanako turned around, to face her fallen friend. A shock of fear shot through her body at the sight.

"Maybe..." Misae's body was mangled and bloodied, badly bruised where the car had slammed into it. Her head wobbled as the neck was broken. But that wasn't what had terrified Hanako.

What had scared her were the two bloody sockets that gazed back at her, a sure sign of that monster's touch.

She had woken up in a cold sweat, tangled in her blankets as she heard the last fading words from the lips of her friend:

_"Do you know what he does with our eyes...?"_

It had been two weeks since Hanako had moved back in with her mother. Although she'd been gone for five years, it was virtually as if nothing had been touched or altered in that time. Her room was still as she left it, full of posters and pictures and plush figures from her childhood, a few comic sketches she'd posted on the walls from her days in high school. Not even the bedsheets had been altered. It was the same pattern: her berry print comforter with the matching pillowcases. She'd had those since she was at least in late elementary school.

Thankfully, she hadn't had to give up her Pokemon, and although her mother wasn't exactly gushing over them, she seemed to handle them better now that she could actually see them. Sena, the family Furret, got along well with the trio, being much older and mellower in comparison with the others. But they didn't wear him out too much.

They all seemed to like the more natural scenery, since it meant they could walk around more freely, not like in the city. Aside from the occasional bit of faded grass or lone tree, everything was built and paved. Out here, there was far more room to explore.

But after what had happened in the city, Hanako had no desire to explore anything. She spent most of her time huddled up in her room, barely going out to eat or socialize. A few of the neighbors had commented on her return, but other than that, nothing. Her mother was her only human company. She had no friends on this little island.

She knew the whole story now. Her mother had explained it to her, that day over the phone. Everything. Every last detail.

When she'd been just five years old, her parents having split two years before, her mother had been raising her on her own in the island community. Everything had been going well until that one day...

There was a hotshot trainer, who'd been going up and down the islands with his newest acquisition, a Hypno he had caught while looking for Berries in the forest. He had it 'trained', or so he thought, to perform basic magic tricks, and if there's one thing Hypnos were good at, it was hypnosis. His shows, though small, spread by word of mouth.

He had been in their town one day, returning back to the island he'd originated from to put on a new street show. It had all been going well until Hanako and her mother had come along. The trainer had asked for a volunteer, to fall under Hypno's spell. That's where things went fuzzy.

"I...I remember, this overwhelming urge...I can't explain it, but...it was as if someone were speaking for me. I had sent you forwards before I even realized it." That was how her mother had phrased it.

Pandemonium had broken loose shortly after that.

From her mother's recollection, the Hypno had successfully hypnotized Hanako, and the trainer was going to begin the usual tricks. Why on Earth they'd agreed to hypnotize a child was unknown, but the community was laid back. No one questioned things here. It was just how it was.

That was when the Hypno seemed to..._snap_.

Ignoring its master's orders, it had picked up the mesmerized Hanako, and fled from the crowd and into the depths of the island. Everyone was in an uproar; the small police forces they had became mobilized, and went on a search for her. It took five days, but they finally found them, hidden away in a cave that was seemingly not there before. The Hypno had escaped, but not before being forcibly parted from its captive.

It was still unknown as to why the creature had suddenly gone wild, but most people considered it a lost cause. The Pokemon was deemed hostile and a watch was put on the island, that gradually diminished in time, as the incident faded from memory.

Hanako's mother had wanted her daughter to have a normal life, so shortly after the kidnapping, she sent her to live with other family, on another island. Things got sticky when Hanako got older, though.

Eventually, her mother wanted her back, seeing as time had passed and it was now possible for her to live without fear of questioning, as the story hype had died out. But her relatives refused to give her back. They claimed that Hanako's mother was unstable, for having separated from her father and 'allowing' a Pokemon to run off with her child. There was a small court battle, but in the end her mother won, and Hanako returned to live with her. She'd been having the dreams for a good while by this point, but had told no soul about them.

Shortly after returning to her mother, she tried to explain. She trusted her mother far more than any of her other relations. But not wanting to possibly 'damage' her child any further with memories of such a traumatic event, her mother lied and said the girl's imagination was playing tricks on her. And that was the end of that.

Until now.

There was one thing that Hanako hadn't told her mother about what she knew, though. And that was the murders.

Her mother had wanted her home because of her fragile mental state. She was the only one who could understand, and knew how to care for her. But she had no idea of the murders back in Saffron, or of the spirits who now haunted her daughter's dreams. She had no idea of the true fate of Hanako's dear friend Misae.

And now, Hanako knew, without a doubt...

...the Hypno was coming for her.

All this time, it had been content to live with her in the shadows on that single, solitary island. For whatever reason, this creature had bonded with her. But when she'd left for the mainland, everything changed. Suddenly, Hypno's 'companion' was no more. She was gone.

And he got angry.

He found a way, to follow her to the mainland. And there he roamed, killing children as he searched for the one that got away, so many years ago...

Now, she was back on that island. And she knew, as she cowered deep underneath the fabric of her comforter, pulled up tight over her head...

...that he would return for her soon enough.

He'd already nearly lost her once. It was highly unlikely that he'd risk it happening again. So chances were, if she so much as stepped foot outside of her home, he would pounce. She would be dragged to a cave somewhere, and spend the rest of her days doing...doing what? Who knew, exactly? What did the Hypno want with her? Did he just want to choke her with ropes and cut out her eyes, just like the rest? Did he want her to be his trainer? Hanako really had no clue.

She would find out eventually, though. It was there, deep down in her heart of hearts: she couldn't hide forever.

If she wouldn't come out willingly, then Hypno would find her and _make_ her come to him.

So very lonely...and _so very long_ he had been waiting.

The final stage was set.

**…...**

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Hanako stood among the shadowy masses, Misae standing behind her, arms and legs dangling above the ground as she floated, looking for all the world like a puppet made of sheer fabric. Her empty sockets were focused intently on her living friend, as she continued to stand in silence.

"I know he's out there. He's waiting for me. He's probably made it back to the island by now. Lurking in the trees, watching for the day I actually step foot alone outside the house." Hanako had her arms crossed over her chest, and was now staring up at the ominous sky. Unlike the other specters, Hanako just couldn't bear to look at her eyeless friend. It continued to hold her down like an anchor: all the guilt she felt over Misae and those children. She had unknowingly handed them over to a monster.

"He found us, all of us. He'll find you, too. It doesn't matter where you go, there you are...with him. Always him." Misae sounded sad and strained, as if she couldn't believe she was actually saying this to her friend. Or maybe she could. Hanako still hadn't figured out if these ghosts were actual spirits, or just a part of her tainted subconscious. She wanted to believe that Misae was real, even if her appearance frightened her so...even if her replies were no different than the children's were.

"He took my livelihood, my home, my future...my one friend." Hanako felt her heart clench. "What else can he possibly do to me?"

"You haven't lost your home yet...or your eyes." That reply caught Hanako off guard. Carefully, she turned around, still unable to look Misae in the face. "What do you mean by that?"

The spirit floated closer. Although her arm had been broken in the crash, she ran a hand up and down Hanako's skin. It was cold as ice. "Do you know why...why he takes our eyes?" Was that a...a smile on Misae's face? She leaned closer, blue lips brushing Hanako's cheek, then her ear, as she whispered,

"Because...he doesn't like them. They're not _yours_."

Hanako woke up panting, one hand clutched firmly over her chest, while underneath her heart pounded as if it were about to burst forth through the skin and bone. She looked at her surroundings; same old, same old. Just her room in the house she'd grown up in on Three Island.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Hanako stretched, feeling her unused limbs pop and shift with the motions. She'd been spending most of her time indoors-the last time she'd gone out was weeks ago with her mother to the market. She hadn't been out since then-she refused to go anywhere alone, without human company. And even then she was afraid, always on guard. What could her mother possibly do against a Pokemon with such prowess of the mind?

"...I'm thirsty..." As she stepped into her slippers and headed for the door, she took note of the fact that the sky was a dull amber-violet. After looking at the clock, she determined that it was evening. She'd slept through the whole day. Strange though-usually when she woke up, her Pokemon were beside her...maybe they were in the living room, or the kitchen with her mom?

"Hello?" She had to turn on the light. The house seemed deserted. That was very unusual. It was one thing if her mother went out, but why...why would she take her Pokemon?

_Maybe they're hiding somewhere?_ So, Hanako searched up and down the house for them, but found nothing. Not even Sena, the family pet, was anywhere to be seen. This was very bizarre. Very bizarre, and very...disturbing.

_"You haven't lost your home yet...or your eyes."_ Misae's words came back to haunt her. A sharp chill began to slip down her spine, as a new realization dawned on her.

There was nobody in the house...she was all alone. Her mother and Pokemon were gone. And she'd just had another had happened the last time she'd had a dream and then woke up to chaos...?

Misae. She'd lost Misae.

She wasn't losing anybody else.

Grabbing a coat from her room and slipping into her sneakers, Hanako prepared to leave the house, clad in a knee-length nightgown. She didn't care how she looked. All she cared about was making sure her family was safe. It took a few moments of deep, steady breathing, but eventually Hanako was able to open the door, and step outside. It closed behind her with a faint click.

It had certainly gotten darker from the time she'd looked at the clock, to now. A light breeze had begun to blow as well, wrapping around her bare legs, and she shivered. She hadn't even thought about grabbing a flashlight to see her way around. Aside from the few lights of homes and shops, the island was pitch dark at night.

"Shoot..." Hanako wasn't sure which direction to go: towards the village, or towards the forest? She wanted to believe, with all the hope she could muster, that for whatever reason her mother had simply decided to take the Pokemon out of the house without telling her, but she knew that wasn't the case. It was never as easy as that. Maybe she should go look for one of her neighbors, there was always safety in numbers, right? No, not really...

"Fur...fur..." That cry. That weak, warbling cry. Hanako recognized it, but only because she'd heard it so often in her youth-and at a much happier pitch. Turning to look at the trees behind the house, Hanako had to cover her mouth at the sight.

There was Sena, the faithful family pet, crawling on the ground like...like..._Oh, no._ "Sena!" Hanako rushed over, already inwardly grimacing at what she would see.

The Furret wasn't actually all that beaten up. It seemed more like he was exhausted, like he'd been on his feet for a very long time...but he was still in abject pain.

His eyes. Those cute little button eyes that had used to follow her around the room, were gone. All that was left were the bloody sockets. Hanako held back a sob; she truly didn't know if her pet would survive such an attack. She wanted desperately to take him to a Pokemon Center, but...the only one on the island was too far away. She couldn't run all the way there and back to find out what happened to the rest of her family!

Hypno happened. That was all she needed to know.

Gently scooping up the battered animal into her arms, Hanako made a hasty decision: she placed Sena on the doorstep of the nearest house, which was a lot closer than the hospital, and knocked until she saw the porch light turn on, and heard the sound of someone coming to answer. Running away, she crashed through the thick trees behind her home, and began the trek.

Somehow she knew, that this was the right path. If she kept going, she would soon find her prize: her family, hopefully unhurt. But Sena did not give her much optimism. She knew that he at least, had come into contact with the maniac hypnotist.

As she took another step through the thick bramble, she suddenly heard a sound. A familiar sound, one she'd known all too well for many sleepless years.

It was the tick of a clock. She looked to her right.

It was small and faint, but in the darkness of the distance, she could see a single speck of light. Another tick, and the light swung to the left. Another tick, and it was on the right. Back and forth, back and forth...just like a pendulum.

Just like her dream. No-her haunted memory.

He was calling to her. Telling her which way to go. So, she followed. She followed the tiny light, deeper and deeper into the woods. Branches scratched her skin, caught on her clothes, tore at them. Left bloody lines on her legs and face. But she didn't care. She had to find her mother! She had to find her Pokemon!

The farther she walked, the more distorted the ticking became, until gradually...Hanako figured out that this time around, the ticking had turned into the heavy breathing that had plagued her for so long. And now, she could even hear a heartbeat. It was almost like the ticking of the nonexistent clock and the beats had merged as one. _Tick...tick...tick...ba-boom...ba-boom...ba-boom.. ._

And just when she thought she couldn't take another step, the shrubbery and trees parted, revealing a clearing. And in that clearing, in the center of the rock wall before her...was a cave. Hidden from the rest of the island-no, the world.

The glowing light was now in the entryway, beckoning her inside. Just a little bit further...a little bit further, and she'd be able to see her family again! She'd find them! She'd find them, and it would all be okay...

Aside from the tiny swinging light, the cave was pitch dark. She kept following it though, and progressed further and further into the pit, soon having put a good distance between herself and the entrance. Her legs eventually began to feel sluggish and heavy. She could barely move! Was she that out of shape, having been confined to her room?

Apparently she was, getting no more than ten steps from that point when she collapsed upon the ground. She was tired. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten or drank. All she'd been doing was sleeping. Sleeping, sleeping, sleeping, but never actually getting any rest. Rolling over onto her side, she tried to figure out anything about where she was.

But she couldn't. She was lost in a dark cave, searching for someone-a few someones, actually-who may or may not have even been alive anymore. Was she going to die here, too? She shut her eyes.

"Hee hee..." That voice. Someone else was in the cave with her. Her blood turned to ice. Was she dreaming? No, the pain in her body and the dirt in her nostrils was too real...this wasn't a dream. Someone was in the cave with her. And seeing that ghostly light begin to appear on the walls only served to confirm her suspicions. Hang on, the light seemed to illuminate something...something written...what did it say?

"Eyes..." She said weakly, trying to make out the rest as the light source drew closer. All the while, she heard that same eerie chuckling...

"Eyes...are the...eyes are the...the...the windows...to the soul?" Well, that wasn't very creepy; in fact, she'd heard this phrase many times as a child. Then, the light grew wider.

The words were repeated, the same phrase every time. In blood.

Until the very bottom, where it simply read "EYES", again and again in darkened block writing.

And now the glowing figure was standing over her.

Rolling onto her back weakly, Hanako finally came face to face with the monstrosity that had been dogging her for near to her whole life. Her vision swam, as it knelt down to gaze upon her weary form.

It was yellow in color, and not much bigger than her, she'd guess...it was human shaped, but with high pointy ears and a large nose. It bore a fluffy white collar of fur around its neck, and in its one raised hand...was a pendulum. Small and silver in color, it swung back and forth, back and forth, so hypnotic...and it wasn't the creature that was glowing, it was his eyes...with an unearthly violet light.

_You're...Hypno..._she wanted to say. But the words wouldn't come out. They stuck in her throat, like a piece of wood. It didn't seem to matter though, the creature's face lit up with a demented grin.

_Oh, you know my name! I have been waiting for you so very long, so very very long...Hanako. That is your name, isn't it? Such a pretty name. It suits you. Oh, I was so surprised the very first time we met!_ The girl noticed that, although she could hear all these words, the creature's mouth wasn't moving. It was then she remembered...Hypno was a psychic type. So did that mean...it was communicating with her telepathically?

_You catch on fast._ It leaned forwards, showing her the rows of jagged teeth in its mouth. It was all too eager to have her here. As weak as she was though, Hanako wasn't going down without at least something of a fight. Or without getting some answers.

_Where...is my mother? And my Pokemon?_ At this, the monster's ears drooped slightly, as did its smile. That probably wasn't good.

_Oh, so many things, so many people, so many Pokemon, so. Many. __**Obstacles**__._ His face lit up again. _Too much, really-too much! All Hypno ever wanted, or needed...was you. As soon as I saw those eyes, I knew...I knew we'd be together forever. You knew, too! You let me slip into your mind...among your thoughts...you let me control you...it was so nice, I never got tired of your energy._

His face darkened. _Then...__**they**__ came. All those people. All those Pokemon! They chased me away from you...but, I had the advantage. I took to the woods, to the shadows...no one could stop me, no one could catch me. I would watch you from afar...until the time was right, to bring you back to me._

The purple energy lighting his gaze flickered, like flames in the wind. _But one day, you were gone! Vanished! Disappeared! Hypno looked all over, but you weren't on the island anymore. Hypno was sad. Very sad._

His eyes lit up again, with that eerie glow. _And then I heard her talking, that human mother of yours. She said you'd gone somewhere across the sea, to a place called 'Saffron'. I'd never been across the sea before. But those eyes...those eyes, they called to me! So I found a way across...and started to search._

That wicked grin was back on his face, as he carefully began dragging the exhausted Hanako along the ground, to prop her up against the bloody wall. _I had to search for a very long time, you know. Always on the move, making new homes...the children. Oh, the children. There were so many of them._ His expression softened, as he reached out, to cup her face in his hands. Why were they so cold...? She recognized this feeling.

_I thought that maybe, I could find another child. A better child! After all, Hanako was grown up now. She wasn't a child anymore._ He stamped his foot then, causing the girl to jump just a bit.

_But it wasn't the same! It was __**never**__ the same! I tried and tried and tried...one child after another...but I couldn't escape the eyes. And the mind...no one was like Hanako. Everybody was just wasting Hypno's time._ Another chuckle escaped his mouth.

_So, one by one, I got rid of them...it was easy, like they were nothing more than dolls. I would play with them and throw them away. So many tears...so many lost children. They were all __**so**__ unhappy. So easy to please. But, no matter how many I collected...they could never hold a candle to __**you**__._

Now the Hypno was walking around before her, arms behind his back as he continued his spiel. _So many others tried to get in the way...like that girl. I knew you would remember me eventually. But she, she wanted to get rid of me! She would've made my Hanako do things she shouldn't do, not to good friends._ He smirked at her. _So I killed her._

Hanako's heart thudded hard in her chest. It was the first time she'd heard the monster say he 'killed' someone. _You...you killed Misae..._

_Misae...not a very pretty name. Not a very pretty girl. She had boring energy. No fun for Hypno. And blue eyes. Blue like the sky._ He looked at Hanako again. _But they weren't pretty like yours. So I got rid of them, too._

_You..._By now, Hanako could feel some of her strength returning. Although she was still rather shaky, she rose to her feet. "What did you...what did you do to my mother?! To my Pokemon?! You-you sick..." She collapsed against the wall once more, finally sobbing. Her barriers had been demolished completely. Without those names in her life...how could she possibly survive? How could she stand on her own two feet, all alone? All her life she'd needed someone to care for her, in some way or another! She was weak! Useless!

_Oh, my poor sweet Hanako..._In an instant, Hypno was by her side, stroking her hair soothingly, like a parent would do for its child. Hanako had no idea how to even begin fighting at this point, so she merely accepted it, slumped against the wall like a fleshy stone. The Pokemon resumed his rambling.

_You know...I don't remember what I did with them. __**That**__ person. __**Those**__ Pokemon._ Hanako's eyes widened. _I didn't like that Furret. I remember it from when you were growing up. How I loathed that creature, getting to spend its time with you! It should've been __**me**__! Me, Hypno..._He stamped his foot once more.

_But I don't recall..._Oh, that grin of his was getting razor sharp again, as he seemed to be thinking back. _I don't remember what I did with your human mother. Or those Pokemon. Perhaps I left them to wander in the forest. Perhaps I killed them, too._

"Please!" Hanako was desperate now. Tears were spilling over once more from her vivid teal eyes, as she found herself clutching at this creature whose mercy she was subjected to, if he even had any. "D-Don't hurt them...do whatever you want with me, but please don't hurt them! I'll do anything!" She was sobbing quietly now, her grip slipping. But just as she let go, another hand grabbed ahold of hers, forcing her to look up at her companion.

The Hypno was leering at her, its lips stretched wider than she'd ever seen, with that same maniacal grin. _You'll do __**anything**__, you say? If only I leave those beings be..._

He seemed to think about it for a few moments. Then, it was as if a lightbulb flashed on above his head. _Well, I don't remember what I did with them, like I said. So...there is a chance they could still be alive._ He was towering over her, this strange yellow Pokemon who seemed to possess so much power. Hanako couldn't bring herself to look away from his gaze.

_I am an honorable Pokemon. Therefore...if I did not touch them then, then I won't touch them now. __**But**__._ He tilted Hanako's chin upwards with his hand, and she shivered involuntarily from the contact. He was still cold. _In exchange for my not touching them, you will have...to pay a price._

Hanako could feel herself slipping. Another deal? Sure, she could make a deal, something, anything-as long as no more people or Pokemon had to die! So she let the words fall from her lips: "Tell me what I have to pay." Her voice was hoarse.

Hypno was grinning with glee, lit up like a bonfire. _All you have to do...is stay with me. __**Forever**__._

Hanako's heart sank.

_Stay_? Stay with this...this beast, this horrible creature that had murdered the innocent without so much as a second thought? Who had chased her in her dreams, and in her life, bringing so much mayhem and destruction? How could she possibly live with something like that?! How could she bear to be away from those she loved, never able to see them again, to hold them, to talk to them...

_If you don't agree, I can always __**find**__ them, to add to my collection..._That threat was no mere threat. If they were still alive, they wouldn't be for long. She swallowed hard.

"Hypno..." The creature seemed surprised that she'd said his name aloud. Hanako's aqua eyes were only focused on his vivid violet, as she coerced herself into saying those four little words.

"We have a deal."

**…...**

"Jeez...it's been nearly three weeks already! How can a whole family disappear in the course of one day?!"

In the offices of the local island police department, a woman let out a sigh of frustration as she threw a file upon her desk, a few of the papers inside spilling out. Beside her, her partner, a Bellossom, looked at her worriedly as she ran a hand through her hair before standing up to leave the room.

"Come on Flora, let's take a break." The Pokemon chirped, before following its owner out. It had been a long week...and it didn't seem like it was going to get better anytime soon.

There had been a few scattered reports, on various islands nonetheless, of the mother and the missing Pokemon. But nothing solid. As for the daughter, there was no sign of her at all. The only remaining member of the household was a blind, traumatized Furret. To carve out another's eyes...that was just too vile.

"I'm gonna get a drink." The female officer shook her head. "Maybe this case will start making more sense after a bit of fresh air and something cool." The Bellossom followed in silence.

Just another day in paradise...

**…...**

Through the mazes of trees and bushes, hidden away far in the shadows, was a little cave. No humans had ever set foot inside of it...well, aside from one. But _she_ wasn't going to be telling any secrets, no indeedy.

In the deepest part of the cave, when illuminated with light, the faded writing on the stone walls would read "Eyes are the windows to the soul", continuing down until "EYES" was the only word left.

On the other side, was a new phrase, written in fresh blood. Where it had come from was unknown. It spelled out

"I am running blind no longer"

Underneath this cryptic message, sat a lone Hypno. It was humming to itself, a haunting sort of tune. And its eyes were fixated entirely on its lap. There seemed to be a mass there.

On closer examination, it was a body. A living body, if you cared to check that far. A young girl with auburn colored locks and an aqua-hued stare to match...wide open as she stared so lovingly into the gaze of that strange Pokemon, who continued humming, pendulum in hand as it stroked the girl's hair. It was as if she were in a deep sleep...but her eyes were open. What was going on inside her mind, behind those wide, ocean eyes?

_Come little children, come with me  
Safe and happy, you will be  
Away from home, now let us run  
With Hypno, you'll have so much fun_

Oh, little children, please don't cry  
Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly  
Be free to frolic, be free to play  
Come with me to my cave to stay

Oh, little children, please don't squirm  
These ropes, I know, will hold you firm  
Now look to me, the pendant calls  
Back and forth, your eyelids fall

Oh, little children, you cannot leave  
For you, your families will grieve  
Minds unravelling at the seams  
Allowing me to haunt their dreams

Do not wail and do not weep  
It's time for you to go to sleep  
Little children, you were not clever  
Now you'll stay with me forever

**END**

**A/N: Wow...been nearly a year since I posted anything. 'blinks' And what a strange thing to come back and share.**

**So. From the last time I submitted anything here, up until now, I have gotten sucked back into my 'Pokemon' games, by something called CreepyPasta. If you haven't heard of it, this is the definition I go by:**

**A copy+pasted spooky story, like an urban legend circulated around the 'net. It can be about p. much anything, but the ones I'm into deal primarily in video games, and most notably the 'Pocket Monsters' series.**

**This here story is based off an [in]famous PokePasta, called 'Hypno's Lullaby'. It's based off the Pokemon known as Hypno [no. 97], and in particular the one Pokedex entry from the FR game, where it mentions an incident of the creature hypnotizing and kidnapping a child. Well, that got me to wondering...**

**What happened to the kid who got kidnapped? Were they rescued [I'm assuming so]? How would one react, to such a traumatizing experience? And what if...the Hypno came back?**

**IDK. I listened to a shit-ton of PokePasta AMVs while I wrote this in one night, after devouring multiple PokePastas on wikia and dA. I tried to base it off of what I know of game canon, or at least FR w/a bit of future games tucked in here and there. If something coherent and creepy managed to come out of all this [16,000 words! DX], then I'm happy. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated. **

**Alright, everybody. Laters.**


End file.
